


How to Catch a Unicorn

by Giraffvinu



Series: Shatt Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Written for the prompt "I told you not to jump on the bed!" forbirdsandivory!





	How to Catch a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsandivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/gifts).



> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)
> 
> For [Drabble Challenge on Tumblr](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150). Prompt "I told you not to jump on the bed!" by [@birdsandivory](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com/), thanks for the prompt! <3
> 
> Again, I'm borrowing Luddleston's Dad AU, since Shiro and Matt's daughter's name is Andromeda. She's a cutie <3
> 
> And thank you, Luddleston, for your help with the grammar <3
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

"I told you not to jump on the bed!" Matt yelled from the hallway. He was pretty certain that his precious baby girl had just broken her bed, judging from the cracking sound he heard not ten seconds ago.

He opened the door to her room and stared, slack jawed, at the scene in front of him.

The pale blue walls with clouds painted on them were sparkling in the golden afternoon sun. And then there was his daughter standing in the middle of her room with a coil of rope in her hand. Also her hair was mysteriously sparkling, and Matt realized it was because she and the walls of the room were covered in glitter. A huge amount of glitter. Almost as if she'd sprayed it around in the room, and herself, in purpose. Which probably was exactly what had happened, now that he thought of it.

Then he fixed his eyes on the blanket covered mass on the now-slanted bed. The head frame had indeed been broken, there was no doubt about it.

"What the f-funny happened here?" Matt asked.

Shiro peeked from under the blanket looking a little sheepish. His normally white fluff of hair was also glistening in the sun because it was covered in the same glitter that was apparently been thrown around with gusto. Matt tried not to laugh but couldn't really help it.

"I just trapped a unicorn!" Andy exclaimed and punched the air with fist. "I caught him with my net, Daddy!"

"I can see it!" Matt grinned at her. "That's amazing catch! You tamed him already?"

"No," Andy shook her head.

"Well, let's get to it!" Matt laughed, clapping his hands together and wiggling his eyebrows at Shiro. "You climb on him and I'll give him a magic kiss that will make him super docile!"

"Okay, Daddy!" Andy laughed and pounced on Shiro.

Shiro managed to drop the blanket and catch her just in time, then waited patiently for her to climb on his shoulders. He climbed down the broken bed carefully and winced at Matt.

"Sorry about the bed but I had to run to the mountains."

"Nah, I'll fix it later," Matt said, ruffling Shiro's hair and sending a cloud of glitter dancing in the air around him. "It's not every day that you find a real unicorn, totally worth it!"

Shiro flashed him a smile, before leaning closer to get the kiss he was promised, smudging Matt's face thoroughly with the glitter in the process.

"Yeah, totally worth it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu also, check out @shattsunday for more Holy Shatt! And ofc there's [ShattSunday - the Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday), too!


End file.
